As Time Passes
by Jade Star
Summary: Post Red Handed. Red has struggles to keep her animal instincts down while suffering through her first wolf's time without Peter. Red/Snow friendship. First OUAT fic. Please review.


_Now that she has tasted blood, Red struggles to keep her animalistic nature down while suffering through her 1__st__ wolf's time without Peter. Snow helps. Red-Snow friendship. First OUAT fic. Please review._

Snow desperately wished that Granny had been there on this horrible night, but the older woman ahd been suddenly called away, a neighbor had fallen ill and with the wolf's time fast approaching and with no family to care for her, Granny was more or less duty bound to go. Snow watched the older woman trudge off into the twilight, lantern in hand, mumbling under her breath about life's cruel circumstances.

'Now remember child,' Granny had strictly warned Snow before leaving; 'Do not let Red out of the house tonight, and do not let her take off that cloak!'

'Yes Granny' Snow had dutifully promised the old woman. 'I'll keep watch over her, you have my word.'

'Thank you dearie. Be back as soon as I can.'

Then she was gone, vanishing down the path. That had been hours, and the twilight had descended into full blown darkness. The large white orb of the full moon hung in a starry lit sky, and only sounds coming from the wind outside and the cackle of flames from the cottage's fireplace. Snow was bundled up in a thick blanket, every so often removing her chilled hands and letting them rest over the blazing logs.

" Mary…. I need… I need to go out."

Snow turned to the younger woman wrapped in her namesake cloak, staring longingly out the window. The girl had been restless, then snappish and agitated as the sky outside grew darker and the moon grew larger in the sky. She paced, then would sit, and finally resume her pacing from the small room.

"Oh Red, I can't let you do that." Snow said sympathetically. Red stopped, eyes narrowing coldly.

"I can't breathe! I feel like I'm suffocating! I need to get out- I need to run, I need…. I need…."

Suddenly the girl crumpled to the floor, shaking wildly. Her hood slipped down, falling onto her shoulders. Snow leapt from the chair, taking the trembling girl gently by the shoulders, looking ather worriedly but calmly.

"I need…blood…. I want to kill…." Red whispered shame faced, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Oh my god….I can't believe I just said that!" she was babbling now, her voice threatening to crack. "But I want to! Its… its like…. I can feel this…. _thing _inside me… this… hunger.. this…. Evil."

Snow hugged the younger girl closer to her chest, rubbing her back soothingly and slowly. Red calmed down a little, then suddenly drew back away from Snow with a mortified expression on her face.

"Mary… what's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? Peter…oh god.. Peter."

Snow remained quiet, resuming her gentle back rubbing. "Shhh, its not your fault. It's the wolf…. Its not you. Never you. Ever. It's the wolf blood that's making you think and act this way, I'm sure of it."

Red's sobs turned into hiccups now. Snow gently took Red's hood, pulling it up over her head in a motherly fashion, and pulled Red closer to her breast once again. This time, the younger girl did not pull away, if anything it began to calm her down again.

" Feels nice…" Red mumbled, snuggling against her. Snow smiled sadly, now beginning to rock her lightly in her arms.

"I'm going to protect you, Red. I'm your friend. I'm always here. You're not a monster or a killer. Together we'll help you drive back your wolf side. It doesn't have to control you."

"But… Mary… I still feel these urges… if I wasn't wearing the cloak now… I'd…." Red didn't finish that sentence. "Even with the cloak on….. I still feel…. Deep down, that I want to transform….want to rip and tear and kill… I've done it before…"

"No." Snow said firmly but quietly. "That was the wolf." Red looked up at her with doubtful, questioning eyes.

"How can you be sure? What if this darkness is really me?"

"Its now. I know you. You took me in when you found me in the chicken coup. You trusted me even when I told you I was on the run. I owe you a lot. I'm going to help you get through this night."

Red nodded, a faint smile crossing her face, she returned to Snow's warm, motherly embrace and closed her eyes.

"Thank you. It feels so good to know I have a friend in you Mary."

"Snow." Snow said softly. "That's my real name."

"Sn…Snow? The one whose-"

"Being chased by the Evil Queen, yes."

"Wow. We all have secrets don't we?"

"Guess so."

"Know what Snow?"

"What?"

"Your secret's safe with me."

The two woman smiled at each other. Snow gently tucked a strand of Red's hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me too, Red."


End file.
